Pasivo
by Cami-nyan
Summary: Estaba totalmente cansado de ser el dominado, el pisoteado, el usado, el humillado. Kise quería dominar, pisotear, usar y humillar. Definitivamente eso haría. Haría sufrir a Aominecchi. Y que mejor manera que copiándolo en donde él pensaba que nadie podría copiarlo. Y no estamos hablando de baloncesto exactamente... Reto KnB: La Rebelión de los Ukes.


Advertencias: Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki, no gano nada de dinero haciendo esto.

Es contenido para mayores de 18 años, contenido fuerte y explicito, leer bajo su propio riesgo.

Reto KnB: La rebelión de los ukes

Gracias a Itara por invitarme al reto :3 Es mi primer fic de Kuroko no basket y mi primer contenido explicito…

_Pasivo_

Estaba totalmente cansado de ser el dominado, el pisoteado, el usado, el humillado.

Kise quería dominar, pisotear, usar y humillar.

Definitivamente eso haría.

Haría sufrir a Aominecchi.

Y que mejor manera que copiándolo en donde él pensaba que nadie podría copiarlo.

Y no estamos hablando de baloncesto exactamente...

Ya había decidido el momento perfecto para tomar su "venganza".

Definitivamente Aominecchi iba a sufrir un poco; y Kise lo iba a disfrutar, mucho.

Estuvo observando el partido de Seirin contra Too y esperaba que Kagamicchi y Kurokocchi ganaran.

Le había decepcionado el hecho de no poder ser él quien derrotara a Aominecchi, pero para poder cumplir su venganza necesitaba que perdiera.

Además su venganza podía ser un paso decisivo en el hecho de superar a Aomine.

En una parte muy trivial y burda, pero lo superaría, y eso es lo que importaba.

Los resultados fueron los esperados y Aomine perdió. Debe aceptar que aún está a un nivel más alto, alcanzar la zona, eso estaba fuera de este mundo, y el hecho que Kagami pudiese entrar también, lo decepciono un poco de sí mismo y lo colocaba celoso.

_Muy_ _celoso_.

Sin embargo la derrota de Aomine significaba que su venganza se daría.

Ese mismo día.

Llego a la casa de Aomine, sus padres no estaban.

La situación perfecta.

Fueron hasta la habitación del moreno. Y este pensó que tendría sexo de consuelo.

Que equivocado estaba.

Aomine lo empezó a besar con violencia, Kise podía sentir como descargaba su furia y su estrés contra sus labios. Percibió que Aomine lo iba a empujar contra la cama, pero Kise fue más rápido y giro, con un leve empujón hizo que Aomine cayera sentado en la cama.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Aomine con la respiración agitada mirando a Kise, quien solo lo veía hacia abajo.

-Nada- Respondió Kise agachándose y halando su corbata atrayendo el rostro de Aomine al suyo, besándolo profundamente.

Mientras lo entretenía con el beso aflojo el nudo de su corbata, se separó un poco y sacó la corbata.

-Dame tus manos- Pidió en tono neutro, no quería que sonara como orden, porque sabía que Aomine lo rechazaría.

-¿Para qué…?

-Solo dámelas- Dijo mientras cogía una y luego la otra, las juntó y las anudo con la corbata.

-¿Qué haces Kise?

-Prometo que te gustará- Dijo con una voz coqueta mientras lo besaba de nuevo.

Había algo sospechoso, Aomine lo podía percibir, pero los besos de Kise lo distraían, le nublaban y se le escapaba algo que estaba frente a sus narices.

Kise empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Aomine, fue bajando por su pecho, dando besos chupando, mordiendo, debía admitir que la piel morena de Aomine le encantaba, era como chocolate, adictiva, suave, deliciosa.

Desabrochó los pantalones del moreno y los deslizó un poco por sus piernas, toco por encima de la tela de la ropa interior, jugó, provocó, Aomine solo podía gemir, se sentía bien, recordó cuando él puso en una situación parecida a Kise, lo había amarrado, lo había torturado y lo había hecho rogar por… Oh no.

-¿Te gusta Aominecchi?- Susurró sin dejar de jugar por el cuerpo del moreno.

-K-Kise, tu-tu, mal-maldito, y-ya se… ya sé que e-es lo que tra-tratas… de hacer- Aomine no podía decir una frase sin que un suspiro o un gemido se le atravesara por la garganta, el maldito rubio sabía lo que hacia.

-Oh vamos, te gustará- Y eso era precisamente lo que asustaba a Aomine.

-Su-suéltame en es-este mismo instan-instante Kise- ordenó.

-¿Y sino qué?

-T-tu trasero su-sufrirá… consecuencias- Dijo entrecortado.

-Ugh, me das mucho miedo- Dijo con sarcasmo mientras se deshacía de su corbata y la cruzaba por las ya atadas manos de Aomine, con su fuerza brutal no había que confiarse, continuo acariciándolo en las zonas que sabía, eran las más sensibles del moreno, eso lo debilitaría lo suficiente como para evitar que se levantara y cumpliera su amenaza.

Kise evoco un recuerdo, y se movió exactamente como Aomine había hecho.

Cuando Kise perdió contra Aomine, el moreno lo ató, lo torturó, hasta que estuvo rogando porque lo penetrara, lo había humillado de la peor forma, usando su derrota como pretexto para hacerlo sentir sumiso y bajarle aún más la autoestima.

Pero la venganza es un plato que se sirve frio.

Y Kise ya había esperado suficiente para que ese plato se enfriara.

-Sé que recuerdas perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo Aominecchi- Dijo pasando la punta de sus dedos sobre el abdomen marcado del moreno- Y créeme, lo disfrutaras tanto como yo lo disfruté- Porque por mucho que Kise quiera engañarse a sí mismo, no puede negar que le encanto sentirse sometido.

Empezó a masturbar al moreno con su mano derecha, su miembro estaba semi erecto, lentamente lo movió hasta tenerlo al borde de la cama, dejando a la vista su entrada, luego con su mano izquierda saco un tarrito de lubricante y unto sus dedos.

Con cuidado deslizo un primer dedo, haciendo que Aomine se retorciera, gimiera, y se negará.

-¡KISE! De-detente en es-este… instante- No podía evitarlo, la mano que estaba sobre su miembro se sentía bien, pero le aterraba el hecho de que Kise ya lo estaba preparando.

-Ya verás cómo dentro de poco tu lado más sumiso sale y me empiezas a rogar que te lo meta- Dijo con una sonrisa diabólica.

Empezó un ritmo suave, movimiento de mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo, dedo de dentro hacia afuera, todo muy bien coordinado, haciendo que algunos débiles suspiros de satisfacción abandonaran los labios de Aomine.

-Vamos, pídelo Aominecchi, no te voy a negar el placer- Aceleró un poco el ritmo y acerco sus labios al miembro de Aomine, este solo se relamió ante la vista- ¿Quieres que me lo meta a la boca?- Preguntó inocentemente, dejando que su aliento bajara y lo torturara.

-Kise- Soltó en un suspiro largo.

-No te hagas de rogar Aominecchi.

-Haz lo que quieras- Dijo en un jadeo rápido.

-¿Cómo? No te escuché- Y frenó todo movimiento, torturando a Aomine, no esperaba que se rindiera tan rápido y la verdad le sorprendió.

-Que hagas lo que quieras.

-¿Que haga lo que quiera de qué?

-Conmigo- Murmuró moviéndose un poco, su cuerpo estaba rogando por algo de fricción.

-¿Entonces puedo jugar con todo tu cuerpo como yo quiera?

-Sí, te estoy diciendo que hagas lo que quieras- Dijo sin dejar de moverse desesperadamente, pero Kise no le daba la atención que necesitaba.

-No pensé que te rendirías tan rápido, supongo que esa derrota contra Kurokocchi y Kagamicchi te dejó blandito el corazón.

-No me hables de ellos mientras estamos teniendo sexo- gruñó, aunque su verdadera ira hubiese sido la derrota.

-Está bien, entonces, me decías, ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-No vas a seguir hasta que te lo diga, ¿verdad?

-Tú no tuviste reparos en hacerme rogar por más de media hora.

-No exageres, ¡no fueron más de diez minutos! Además tú estás acostumbrado a eso, te encanta que te de duro.

-No te estas portando bien- Dijo Kise apretando su mano derecha y empujando lo más hondo que podía su dedo.

-L-lo siento- Dejo salir en suspiro ante el ataque- Por favor Kise, ¿Qué quieres que diga?

-Vamos Aominecchi, estoy seguro al cien por ciento que recuerdas muy bien mis palabras de esa noche- Kise vio como Aomine tragaba fuerte y como sus ojos iban de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-Está bien- Murmuró y cerró los ojos, dejando salir una honda respiración.

-Mírame a los ojos cuando me hablas Aominecchi- El moreno gruñó y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada ámbar de Kise- Continua.

-Fóllame muy duro por favor, Kise, te lo ruego, no puedo soportar más, te necesito, eres lo único que necesito, por favor- Kise sonrió amargamente, lo había dicho exactamente igual que él esa noche.

-Te has portado muy bien- Sacó sus manos de la parte baja de Aomine y se recostó sobre él, dándole un beso largo y profundo, sus manos empezaron a vagar por sus costados, palpando, sintiendo, amaba el cuerpo de Aomine- Te daré tu premio- Susurró sobre sus labios, dio un beso corto y bajó de nuevo.

Soltó con rapidez los botones de su camisa y la arrojo lejos, soltó su pantalón y lo bajo solo un poco, lo suficiente.

Lleno sus dedos con más lubricante y empezó a jugar con la entrada de Aomine. Le encantaba el hecho de que iba a ser el primero en tener esa zona de Aomine. Introdujo dos dedos de golpe, y al mismo tiempo dirigió su boca al miembro desatendido.

Besó, chupó, lamió, mordió.

Y empezó un vaivén con sus dedos y con su boca, llevando a Aomine al borde.

-Para, detente- Pidió retorciéndose un poco, sentía que ya iba a llegar, Kise retiró su boca pero continuó con la tarea de dilatar.

-Me encanta tu lado sumiso, si supieras lo sexy que te ves te dejarías hacer muchas más veces.

-Ni lo sueñes- Respondió Aomine respirando entrecortadamente, solo podía sentir los dedos de Kise jugando con él, y no podía admitirlo, pero le encantaba.

-Vamos, admite que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo- Empezó a repartirle besos por la ingle y por el ombligo.

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas- Pequeños suspiros se colaban entre sus palabras, maldecía a su cuerpo por traicionarlo.

-¿Quieres que continúe ya? ¿O quieres un poco más de preparación?- A diferencia de como Aomine se había portado con Kise, Kise estaba siendo dulce y preocupado porque su primera vez no fuese un desastre.

-Sigue, acaba rápido con esto, no resisto más- Dijo retorciéndose un poco.

-Bien- Kise saco sus dedos y le dio un corto beso como regalo extra; se puso entre sus piernas, llenó su miembro de lubricante y mordiéndose los labios se preparó para penetrarlo -¿Estás listo?

-Hazlo ya- Kise asintió y empezó a deslizarse con lentitud, se sentía tan estrecho y delicioso.

-Hmmmm- Kise sentía que se podía correr con solo eso, la sensación de estar dentro de Aomine, la sola idea de que es el único que puede hacer eso, lo excitaba, lo llevaban al borde del orgasmo- Delicioso.

-Ki-kise- Jadeó Aomine, le ardía, dolía, quemaba, Kise lo estaba rompiendo.

-Aominecchi, eres muy delicioso, todo tu, eres perfecto- Recostó su frente sudada sobre la frente del moreno.

-Kise- Aomine no podía decir nada más, su voz estaba cortada, su mente nublada- Muévete- pidió agitando un poco sus caderas.

-¿Estás seguro?- Kise no quería herir a Aomine, no podía…

-Solo hazlo maldita sea, te necesito ahora, moviéndote, como tú quieras, lento, rápido, salvaje, ¡pero muévete!- Kise sonrió. Le encantaba ese lado de Aomine. Seguía siendo mandón.

-Como ordenes- Y empezó un vaivén suave, tanteando terreno, los labios de Aomine dejaban salir gemidos, jadeos, algo de saliva, y sobre todo, su nombre.

Le _encantaba_ que soltara su nombre con esa voz ronca y en ese estado de éxtasis total.

-Kise, Kise, Kise- Murmuró repetidas veces, nunca lo admitiría, se sentía increíble tener al rubio dentro- Esto se siente bien- Dejó salir sin darse cuenta.

-Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido- Propuso Kise besándole antes de que pudiera protestar y pusiera excusas.

El ritmo aumentó, ninguno de los dos podía detenerse, el ritmo era indefinido, salvaje, brutal, pero les encantaba.

-Kise, NO te detengas.

-Aominecchi, me correré.

-_No lo hagas dentro- _Quiso decir Aomine, pero su voz no salió, solo jadeos y gemidos salían- Kise, Kise.

-Te amo Aominecchi- Susurró en su oído y se corrió fuertemente en el interior de Aomine.

-KISE- gritó sintiendo su propio orgasmo alcanzarlo, se corrió entre ambos cuerpos.

-Aominecchi- Susurró en su oído- Te amo.

-Te amo, Kise idiota- Murmuró Aomine de vuelta, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios inconscientemente.

-Déjame limpiarte- Murmuró Kise, saliendo con cuidado de Aomine, este gruñó un poco por el movimiento, la sensación de sentirse vacío.

Kise camino hasta el baño de la habitación de Aomine.

-¿Quieres darte un baño o que solo te limpie?

-Un baño- Respondió lo más fuerte que pudo, no sentía su garganta.

-Está bien- Kise puso a llenar la tina con agua templada, echo algunas esencias que encontró y salió para ir por Aomine- Ven, yo te cargaré.

-No soy una princesa- Mascullo enojado- Desátame.

-No- Murmuró mientras le sacaba los pantalones y los boxers, se quitó los suyos también, luego lo levantó entre sus brazos y lo llevo alzado hasta el cuarto de baño.

-¿No planeas soltarme?- Mascullo cuando Kise lo metió en el agua, su parte trasera dolía, Kise no respondió, solo se metió tras el en la tina.

-Cálmate un poco- Le susurró en el oído y soltó las corbatas, las lanzo fuera de la tina, luego le quitó la camisa que se había empapado un poco y la tiró fuera también.

-Kise- Soltó débilmente mientras sentía como le daba besos en la nuca y lo que podía dé la espalda.

-Prometo que no te haré nada más, al menos hoy, solo te limpiaré un poco y luego vamos a dormir.

-¿Te quedaras?

-¿Puedo?

-Claro- Murmuró mientras dejaba que los brazos de Kise lo abrazaran y lo consintieran.

Ser pasivo no estaba mal de vez en cuando.

Aunque no lo iba a admitir.

Al menos no por ahora.

.

.

.

Espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias de nuevo a Itara por invitarme, me divertí mucho, _muchísimo_, _demasiado_, haciendo esto, espero estar invitada a muchos retos más.

Gracias por leer~


End file.
